The Dragonborn Tragedy
by Lohce Azcry
Summary: Two years have passed since the Dragonborn was last seen slaying the World-Eater, and Skyrim has moved pass the old legend and adverts it's gaze forward with the end to the civil war. But nothing ever dies quietly, does it?
1. Letter 1

**The Dragonborn Tragedy**

**A collection of letters, diaries, notes and brief accounts of the infamous tragedy that shook all of Skyrim.**

**by Lohce Azcry**

***see profile for scheduling details**

* * *

**Recovered at the Riften Jail**

_Ingun Black-Briar has been missing for several days now. I want a patrol of no more than three guards to search near the Riften Docks and find her. When found, bring her directly to me._

_~ Maven Black-Briar, Jarl of Riften_


	2. Letter 2

**Recovered at the Ragged Falgon-Cistern**

_Brynjolf,_

_Some sorry bastard has gone and gutted Maven's girl by the docks, and she's out for blood. Says she won't support us any longer 'til the guy's head is on a pike. I told her we're not the Brotherhood, but it's no head or no support and our Guild's as good as dead without Maven. I hate to ask you, but could you send Sokja out for this? She seems to be the only one who'd do this kind of job._

_Delvin_


	3. Letter 3

**Recovered at the Ragged Flagon Cistern**

_I've got the head of Kinjhaal Advocot in the sack next to me and his confession in my pocket. I'll be there in two days._

_~ Sok_


	4. Letter 4

**Recovered at the Temple of Mara**

_To those reading this, we who spread Her Love and Grace in the Temple of Mara will be far by the time this message meets unlucky eyes. Lady Mara graced all faithful in Her temple a vision, warning us of a terrible event that will come to Riften very soon. We, as sole representatives of Her Grace, were informed to leave the city by dawn, and we have done so._

_To all of Riften, we leave with a warning: leave the city. A horrible thing will happen soon, an event that will devastate everyone within with fire and ask, and it is with all of your best interests that you take Lady Mara's gift and be far away when it happens._

_May Lady Mara's warmth guide your hearts._

_~ Dinya Balu_


	5. Letter 5

**Recovered at Darkwater Crossing**

_Father,_

_I'm sure you've heard of the killings at Riften. An entire orphanage, slaughtered in the dead of night...it sounds like something out of a horror book. How can anybody do such a thing like that? All those poor children...at least, from what the guards say, their deaths were quick, but they don't know. Oh, it's so awful, father. I've tried to look for comfort from those at the mines, but they refuse to talk about it._

_I'm doing fine at the mine, thanks for asking. The orc here (I can never remember his name) keeps swearing there's tons of iron waiting for us to dig up, but I'm not so sure. It seems to me that every day we go into that red mist, the mine get's drier and drier. I don't know what we'll do if it finally does dry up. There aren't any other good prospecting areas not already taken up, and I can't imagine myself working in a gods-forsaken mill for the rest of my life, chopping wood and tending chickens._

_How is mother doing? I heard the high-elf I sent there with my letters took her along for an adventure when she left. Hopefully she's come back with some spoils? You must write to me all of her tales when she comes home._

_Love you both always,_

_Sylgja_


	6. Note 1

**Recovered at the Riften Orphanage**_  
_

_in the other room and im so scared they killed everyone else and i just wanna live please but theyre burning everything with f-_


	7. Letter 6

**Recovered at Bolli's House**

_Bolli,_

_It's time that I told you the truth; I've been with another man. I won't mention his name, and don't ask others for it, for I have not told another soul of us. But I can tell you that he is much more free with his money than you ever were. He has bought me the jewelry you were too uptight to buy and the attention you were too busy to give, has loved me more than you ever would._

_By the time you read this, we will be far from Riften. First the Black-Briar girl, __the warning from the Temple, and_ now the orphanage and double guard patrol? We're taking the priests advice and leaving before we end up dead.

_Perhaps there was a time when I truly loved you, but that time passed long ago. The only thing I have left is this: leave Riften with your money and your dignity. I know you cherish your precious fishery, but what is better: a slit throat or more septims to waste on the poor?_

_Nivenor_


	8. Letter 7

**Recovered at the Ragged Flagon Cistern**

_To the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild,_

_If I find out these killings are from one of yours I will personally send an armada of men down to your little "city under the city" and end it quickly and quietly._

_~ Maven_


	9. Letter 8

**Recovered at Mistveil Keep War Room **

_Gonnar Oath-Giver,_

_Along with this notice is a satchel. Open it, and you will find evidence recovered from the incident at Bolli's house that proves the infamous Thieves Guild are behind these killings. We as a city cannot tolerate this band of thieves and murderers living underneath our streets anymore. I want every guard available in the Sewers and nobody out until every man and woman down there is dead, and make sure you do it quickly. I want the Guild to die without uttering a single sound._

_~ Maven Black-Briar, Jarl of Riften_

**(*see profile for scheduling complications*) **


	10. Letter 9

**Recovered at an unknown site in Riften**

**(note: *** = unreadable)**

_***,_

_The *** is ***a***. After all *** y***r***, ***h*** has *** to kill us. Why? What *** *** do*** to ***e*** ***? The Jar*** is dead, the cit*** is on fire, where are the re*** of ***he da***n guard***?! Have the *** for**** ***s?_

_This may be the last time you h*** from me again. I *** you. Sweet Talos, I lo*** y***. Never for*** tha***._

_Love ***lways, ***_


	11. Account 1

**Account: Riften Burning**_  
_

_The whole time everyone was wondering where in the Oblivion were the damn guards, you know? They just up and left. This guy is walking around Riften blowing the place up and where are the guards? Gone. We didn't know if they were dead or if they ran away with their swords between their legs. Course, we didn't have much time to wonder about it either. You know?_

_It started around nine. At night. All the guards up and leave, go somewhere for a quick practice "drill", if you'd believe it. So, you know, we all just shrug and go to bed, close up shops and head out for mead at the Bee. The murders were shaking us up, you know, nobody knows who did it and people are leaving left and right, and nobody's talking, just all quiet and sober. Honorhall's ashes, children are dead. And then out of nowhere, BOOM, big explosion, outside. You know?_

_We run out and this guy all dressed up in armor is running around with fire in their hands blowing everything to Oblivion, and you know what the first thing I remember seeing is? That old jewelry shop in flames, the one that lizard guy ran in the market. Speaking of the lizard guy, he was in green smoldering pieces all over the floor. Nasty sight, sent me straight into panic attack. You know?_

_Then, well, is it hard to say what happened next? This guy in his/her fancy armor, all nice and shiny and black as night. That armor, too. Black as coal. Was it ebony? I think it was ebony. Hard to tell. Anyway, the guy walks around cool as you please and blows everything up. Boom. There goes the inn. Boom. There goes the house. Everyone's screaming. anyone gets to close to the guy and they got a sword in their gut. Anyone runs to the gates and they got a ball of fire in their back. It was chaos, everyone's burning and dying and screaming. You know?_

_I survived because I almost drowned myself swimming in the water way below in the Plankside. I guess the guy thought nobody would go down there, and he, or she, was right. Everyone was running to the gates and they were smart enough to know that, so they were up there waiting, burning everybody to bits. You know?_

_That's it for me, though, because then after a while I guess whoever burned Riften got bored and left, but man, I didn't move from my spot in the water until some Imperials dragged me out. And, so, they're carrying me up top and I see what's left of Riften. It was awful, you know? Everyone was dead, bodies all over the places, nothing standing, you know, buildings leveled, the big well in the center of the market gone, just burned and dead. That was what Riften became. Burned and dead. You know?_

_And maybe the city had it coming to them. Maven became Jarl after the war, and things in Riften just got worser and worser. And the Thieves Guild in the Ratway stealing every jewel that came in, gods, I think we all had it on our heads. You know?_

_But my hand's getting tired now, and I need it steady for what I'm going to do next. Every night, there's just the fire and screaming. Can't sleep. Can't think. A sane person can't take that. You know?_


	12. Letter 10

**Recovered at Castle Dour**

_Tullius,_

_You need to come see Riften. Now._

_~ Maro_


	13. Letter 11

**Recovered at Shor's Stone**

_Father,_

_I don't know if you've heard the news. I certainly have. A Nord passed through two days ago who said he saw what's left of Riften. Gods...father, if what he says it's true, it's gone. All...gone. He said everything, not just the buildings but the people too, are all burnt. There's not a single thing left standing. _

_Divines, I can't stay here and feel safe. Everyone else keep saying there's nothing to worry about, that we're far away, but I'm going to pack tonight and head straight for Windhelm. It's not safe, it's not safe __he-_


	14. Letter 12

**Recovered at the Temple of Talos**

_Husband,_

_Talos has given me a sign. I am to be at the his shrine on the cliff outside the city at 9:45, Middas, and that is where I will be when you read this. I do not know how long I will be there, but please don't interrupt me. Talos wishes to speak to me and to me alone, and I ask you honor that._

_Jora_


	15. Letter 13

**Recovered at Breezehome**

_Joska,_

_I need your help. My wife, Jora, went outside the city on Middas on a religious errand. It's long past Middas, and she hasn't returned. I have nowhere else to turn. I have prayed to the Divines, and they have not answered. Please, I've heard of the great deeds you've done for this city, and of your honorable heart and mind. Help me find my wife._

_If you find it in yourself, meet me at the Temple tomorrow at any time._

_Lortheim, High Priest of the Temple in Windhelm_


	16. Note 2

**Recovered at Windhelm**

_death at every corner fire plague crawling from south to north then west until ashes rain from the tears of the divines people running and dying and they are there against the flames burning everything the dragon has awoken and has taken flight the dragon has awoken and has taken flight THE BEGGAR OF THE WIND HAS PROCLAIMED THE DRAGON HAS AWOKEN AND HAS TAKEN FLIGHT_


	17. Letter 14

**Recovered at the Palace of the Kings**

_To the Esteemed Jarl of Windhelm,_

_Per your request, I've looked into the recent rash of deaths surrounding Windhelm, and these are my findings:_

_Jora, Priest of the Temple and wife of Lortheim, was found beheaded in front of the shrine to the false-god Talos on a jagged cliff not far from the city. According to her husband, she had received a "vision" from the god and was instructed to arrive on Middas at a certain time (I have the letter enclosed along with this). I have thoroughly investigated the scene and have determined that she was most likely ambushed by a group of bandits whilst worshiping the false-god. No further course of action is necessary._

_Lortheim, High-Priest of the Temple and husband of Jora, was found with his throat slit not too far from the murder scene of his wife the day afterwards after being informed of her death. Why he was out at the time is unknown to me, but I assume it was akin to mourning. Regardless, I have interrogated local bandit groups and have neutralized the group responsible for the murders. No further action required._

_The local beggar Silda, or better known as Silda the Unseen, slit her own throat after hastily scribbling a note. After examining the contents, which included phrases such as, "death around every corner" and, "The dragon has awoken and has taken flight", and inquiring about the mental health of Silda to the locals, I have come to the conclusion that Silda suffered a mental breakdown and committed suicide, most likely from living a quarter of her life as a lowly beggar. No further action is required._

_That concludes my investigations. A bit of advice: I've noted the incident in Riften, added with these deaths, has left the citizens a bit spooked. Perhaps a quick and encouraging speech is needed? Also, I'd recommend you begin spreading insect repellant around the city; there seems to be a nasty rash of bites covering citizens these days._

_Your Thane_


	18. Note 3

**Recovered at Makarth**

_Word is you're the type of Nord who isn't afraid of making money. 5,000 septims are yours, if you can do this. I need you to travel out into the Reach, to a place called Karthspire. There's going to be a cave cut out in the mountain overlooking it. Place the enclosed letter between the two large rocks to the left of the entrance. And don't think about entering it; do it, and don't expect any septims in your pocket. Just leave it and go. Payment will arrive within the following week._


	19. Note 4

**Recovered at the Blacksmith Quarters**

_Oengul,_

_I'm not feeling too good. Keep finding bite marks all over me. I think there are bugs inside the quarters, so could you pick up some bug repellant and a few minor health potions from The White Phial? I'd do it myself, but my legs feel like lead._

_Thanks._


	20. Letter 15

**Recovered at the Blue Palace**

_To the High Queen of Skyrim,_

_I know that you are upset, as you have every reason to. The destruction of Riften, my condolences out to the survivors, coupled with the sudden spike in murders is taxing on anybody, but please don't waste men on an effort I am very close to completing. We already have the identity of the murderer and will soon have the bastard's head sent straight to the Palace, so there is no reason for you to thin your numbers when this will soon all be over._

_Your loyal servant,_

_~ Maro, Commander of the Skyrim Faction of the Penitus Oculatus_


	21. Note 5

**Recovered at Sky Haven Temple**

_Esbern,_

_Took a lot of time and effort to get it out of Windhelm, but here is that note you wanted so bad. Reading it, it's exactly what the rumors say: a bunch of gibberish written by a half-mad beggar. Don't know what good it's going to do you._

_I'm going out to pay the contact who made it possible for you to get this. I'll be back tomorrow._

_Delphine_


	22. Note 6

**Recovered at Windhelm Barracks**

**_TO ALL GUARDS POSTED FOR NIGHTWATCH:_**

_In light of the massacre that occurred last night on the docks, the Jarl of Windhelm has declared a curfew in hopes to save as many lives possible until the murderer has been found. No citizen is to be outside no later than 10 PM. Any citizen found after the hour is to be immediately escorted back to their homes, and, if resistant, to the jailhouse._


	23. Note 7

**Recovered at Hjerim**

_Would you like to see wonders beyond your wildest dreams? Would you like to discover what lies at the bottom of the darkest Dwemer ruins? Would you like to touch the very armor of the long lost Dragonborn? Then come to Hjerim and be dazzled by the "Museum of Skyrim's Treasures", the only place with a skull recovered directly from Oblivion!_

_Open Hours: 8 AM to 8 PM_


	24. Note 8

**Recovered at Argonian Assemblage**

_My name is Neetrenaza, and by the time anyone reads this my body will be floating in the cool waters of the ocean. All my fellow brothers and sisters have merged back into the Hist, slaughtered by a shadow in the night, and I know the guards will never find whoever killed them. I am shunned from my own city, left to sleep in a room once filled with my kind, and two nights ago I have discovered I have been the feeding grounds for a vampire. My weary soul cannot hold it back anymore: tonight I will join my kind in the blissful state of the Hist._


	25. Letter 17

**Recovered at the House of Clan Shatter-Sheild**

_Torbjorn,_

_I've gone out for a walk. Don't worry, I've brought protection with me. Could you please buy some bug repellent from The White Phial? I keep waking up with bite marks all over me._

_Love you dearest,_

_Tova_


	26. Letter 18

**Recovered at Windhelm Stables**

_Arivanya,_

_Divines help us all, it's Riften all over again. Half of Windhelm is on fire and the other is being attacked by something I can't see from here. I'm going to try and help however I can; I will not let Windhelm suffer the same fate as Riften. Please, do not stay at the stables. Grab a horse and don't look back until you arrive at Winterhold and inform the Jarl what is happening._

_I love you._

_Ulundi_


	27. Note 9

**Recovered at an unknown site in Windhelm**

_Boring, as usual. Damned bites are all over Danym, says he wakes up feeling like a drunk mammoth. Can't blame him. Everybody's feeling like the rear end of a dragon. And with what happened in Rifte***_

_oh my gods what in oblivion was***_

_talos its***_


	28. Report 1

**Blades Progress Report #26: Overview, 7th of Frostfall**

_Gods, I hate this. Esbern has it in his head we have to keep doing these reports so that we can "pass on knowledge and experience to future memebers of the Blades". I have no idea how describing training sessions and development of battle prowess is going to help in the future, but I've done twenty five of these damn things and I guess I'm about to do twenty six._

_**Uthgerd the Unbroken~** I can tell why the Dragonborn picked her. She's a tough one, Uthgerd, with a ferocity and stamina in the battlefield that makes her a valuable ally, and has a stubbornness to back it up. She favors the heavy stuff- sheilds, greatswords, hammers: a hulking giant with devastating blows. I'm surprised she was willing to give up her old life for one of the Blades; her attitude seems as though the Dragonborn dragged her here. It's taken me a while to gain a figure of authority, but months of banned dinners and prolonged training sessions has seen her through. Now it's just the challenge of getting her strength balanced. When she's angry, she can't control what she does. I've had to stop her numerous times from smashing the other's skulls in or completely destroying training dolls. This week I'm going to try and knock some sense into her with the new training exercise I've prepared._

_**Marcurio~** It almost seems as if the Dragonborn picked him just for Esbern. His knowledge of Nordic and Dwemer culture practically make Esbern kiss his feet, and the two are always ranting on about old Blade lore and magic they discover. I've tried getting him used to steel and swords, but he's got no muscle on his arms and is too light to properly hold anything. Still, I won't give up. He can learn his magic with Esbern, but there is no tolerance for it in my time. Eventually, I will wean him onto a sword, and then we can continue with his training._

_**Cosnach~** Of all the people the Dragonborn picked, why a drunkard from Markarth is beyond me. He had little experience in battle: apparently he and the Dragonborn met in a tavern brawl and was offered the position after having his teeth fed to him. His addiction to mead is a constant problem. I'm forcing him extra training hours, banning him from meals and searching his sleeping space, for he's as good as hiding his mead as he is drinking it. Still, I refuse to discharge him. I feel as though the Dragonborn chose Cosnach with me in mind, as if a final challenge before their ultimate betrayal: "Can you train this man, Delphine? This drunk with no life, no skill, no future, no hope of being anything but a wasted pile in a corner?" And my answer is yes. I will make him a proper Blade if I have to die doing so, if only to prove the Dragonborn wrong._


	29. Report 2

**Blades Progress Report #13, 9th of Frostfall**_  
_

_I dreamt last night, the first vivid dream I've had in a long time._

_I was a sheep among thousands, in a great, open field that stretched for miles without end, and a blue sky that never touched the stars. There was plenty grass, and pure water, and I felt a feeling of assurance, that this field was safe. We, I, was plenty, bountiful and fruitful. Was I in Sovngarde, I wondered? _

_And then I watched as one sheep suddenly left the herd, walked far away, and for awhile I and the thousand others were nervous, and when the sheep did not come back, I was afraid. But eventually, this feeling passed as well, and eventually I forgot about it._

_And when the sheep that had left came back, it was still a sheep, and yet I knew that it was not a sheep. It was pale, and froze the air around it. It did not bleat, did not eat. And then suddenly the ground around it erupted into flame, and this sheep became a wolf, a lion, and calmly walked to the us with cool grace, burning the land around it._

_I ran, and as I ran I watched the sheep around me burn by the hundreds, the grass turning to ash, the sky darkening. Corpses of sheep littered the ground, burnt beyond recognition. The fear choked my heart, burned my legs as I ran with the other sheep, far away, into a forest that I did not realize was there, and there I was safe._

_And as I turned I saw there was no lion, no wolf, no corpses or burnt land, but a perfectly calm field of grass and cool water, beckoning I and the other survivors with comfort and familiarity. __And yet, I knew that land was not safe. Not at all. We could not see it, but we knew it was there. The wolf. The lion. Waiting, somewhere out in that field, to burn us into ash and soak the land in our blood._


	30. Letter 19

**Recovered from the body of a Forsworn**

_Rajellka,_**  
**

_I know that our numbers are spread as thin as the tundra breeze and that Mirrira's vision has rattled the bones of our cause, but please, try to gather a spare of able men to aid us. We may have the magicka reserves, but our walls weaken more and more and we are running out of arrows and potions. I fear if we do not receive aid soon the fortress will fall._

_We must also consider gathering what remains of us into a single mass. There is whisper on the wind that someone is walking the plains of Skyrim and leaving a trail of burnt cities in their wake. If this is true, we must band together if we are to stand when the rest of the Reach is ashes._

_Send word as soon as possible._

_May the Old Gods protect you._

_Halfigarr-No Heart_


	31. Log 1

**Recovered at Makarth Watchtower**

**_WATCHGUARD'S LOG, 12TH OF SUN'S DAWN,_**

_11:45 AM: Male Nord, brown hair, courier's clothing_

_1:23 PM: Female Orc, black hair, blacksmith's clothing_

_2:00 PM: Pack of rouge wolves, immediately killed with arrows_

_2:44 PM: Female Nord, black hair, fine clothes_

_3:12 PM: Male Imperial, bald, ragged clothes. * Identified as fugitive from Morthal. Arrested immediately and sent by carriage back to Morthal authorities *_

_5:33 PM: Medical cart, two Orcs and a Nord, allowed passage_

_7:00 PM: Carriage arrives with two occupants hailing from Windhelm, claimed to be survivors of fire. High Elf, red hair, Orc, bald,_

_10:45 PM: Female High Elf, black hair, hooded mage robes * at first refused to show face, had to ask twice before she pulled off hood *_


	32. Note 10

**Recovered at The Warrens**

_Just to remind you, this is all your fault. You should've dropped the subject the minute I glanced at you across the room. But who am I to blame a beggar for simply trying to buy himself another few days of life? So, regardless of your past failures and stupidity, I've left you a well-earned reward. Don't worry, don't worry. I've ensured the alchemist has made it the most painless it could possibly be. _


	33. Journal 1

**Excerpt from the Journal of Makizal High-Sea**

_3rd of Sun's Dusk,_

_I've found this place dug off in the mountain. It's overlooking these old ruins that are swarming with the damned Forsworn. Had to sneak my way past them, the place is overrun with the brutes._

_It's a big temple of some sort, though you couldn't tell from the outside. Had to navigate through an old camp temple thing to get there. Big face thing at the front door, almost wanted to sketch it, and there was a chest that had some supplies in it: not much of value, really, some swords, gold, arrows. No idea who left it there. I went inside and the place is a scene from one of the old scare-fables my mother used to tell me to make me stay in bed. There are a bunch of bodies on the floor, charred and burned to the point I can't see tell who they were in life. Two looks female, the rest I assume are male. All of them wear similar armor except for one, who looks like they might've worn simple clothing, but I can't tell. The metal from the armor is too twisted to know what type it is, but I think it's iron. Could be something else, I'm not an armor expert._

_It looks as if someone just walked in and set fire to everything. There's a pile of burned books in a corner. There's a long stone table in the center with rotted food on it, and all the plates are burned too. There's a big wall off to the side with a bunch of sculptings of dragons and warriors, shame that parts are really burnt. It looks like a picture from Sovugarde. I might ask someone, maybe old Navren, to come up here and read the symbols. There's burned weapons and knives all over the place and a pile of melted shields on a table. Upstairs there's nothing but piles and piles of ashes, but outside, gods, it's got a beautiful view. I keep wonder who lived here, but whatever journals they kept must be part of all the ash all over the place. I'm going to stay here for the night to stew over what to do. If I tell somebody, they might take all the glory for themselves. I mean, who knows how long this place has been burnt? I might be the first in years, maybe Eras to step foot in here. I don't want some lousy thief or damned elf to take all the credit._


	34. Note 11

**Recovered from Dawnstar**

_To whomever reads this:_

_The house and whatever I left in it can belong to whoever wants it. I'm not coming back. The burning of Makarth, Windhelm and Riften has convinced me Skyrim is no longer safe. I'm taking a carriage to Cyrodiil. Sorry for any inconvenience my uprooting may bring, but I value my life more than some mine._

_Irgnir_


	35. Letter 20

**Recovered from Windpeak Inn**

_To the Jarl of Dawnstar,_**  
**

_I don't know how much longer the inn can stand this. Business isn't just trickling in, it's just not there. I haven't had a customer in three weeks and I can't afford keeping this place up and running. Everyone with a sack and potato is running for the hills and half of Dawnstar's population has up and left. I'm sorry to say, but if I don't get profit this week I'm going have to pack up too. I've been a loyal citizen ever since I was a boy, but I can't sit here and wait for a miracle that's not going to happen._

_Thoring_


	36. Note 12

**Recovered at a Shrine of Talos**

_Please stop them before they burn Skyrim_

_Are you serious? You really think bloody Talos, after all this time, is going to finally walk his arse down here and help us?_

_Who knows_

_At this point a werebear could do as much as Talos would_

_Werebears aren't real_

_Oh yes they are I saw one_

_Since when did you see a werebear?_

_I've seen a werewolf_

_Nobody cares if you've seen a werebear, werewolf, wererabbit, werewhatever. Stop wasting time writing and get out of Skyrim before you're burned damn alive.._


	37. Letter 21

**Recovered at the Jarl's Longhouse**

_To Legate Skulnar,_

_In regards to the increasingly large numbers of people passing through the city on the way to Cyrodill, your Jarl requires your troops assistance in the upkeep of a recent law he has passed in which all residences that sell merchandise must add a tax of fifteen septims sent directly to the restoration of Falkreath from past dragon attacks. This includes Dead Man's Drink, Grave Concoctions and any blessings given in the Hall of the Dead. He wishes all collected money sent to his personal quarters so that he may assure no false collections have been made. If you find any resistance at all, you are to immediatly send troublemakers to the jail and keep them there until he gives you the order to release them. _

_The Jarl also wishes to express that you do not try and disobey him. He has many loyal eyes and ears across the city that would report you in a heartbeat._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Nenya, Steward of the Esteemed Jarl of Falkreath, Siddgeir _


	38. Report 3

**Recovered in Morthal**

_We, the people of past-Morthal, under the just and righteous hand of Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, have decided amongst the chaos that runs through Skyrim to rise above the smoke and fire as an independent nation of people who are determined to survive where others have not. We have watched the actions of the High Queen and the Empire as they try to combat the great evil that has burned homes and char the land and have decided that they are not suited to protect past-Morthal and her people. _

_Therefore, we denounce our ties to the Empire and High Queen Elisif and create the independent nation of Morihaus in honor of the great Nord hero of legend that past-Morthal was named after. All economic, warfare and social ties to the other Holds are severed, as Morihaus is no longer a part of the Moot. We have faith that Jarl Idgrod and her kin shall lead us forward and protect us from the evil being who will surly come to destroy us and lead Morihaus as the shining sword that braved the storm to emerge as a survior and a leader. _

_We hope the greater powers of Tamriel recognize this proclamation and respect us as is due. Any attempts to try and convert Morihaus to any faction shall be viewed as hostile and will be met as such._

_May the gods watch over Morihaus and her people in these dark times. _

_The People of Morihaus_


	39. Letter 23

**Recovered at the Bards College**

_The days of war have ended_

_The days of bloodshed have ceased_

_And yet we find ourselves weeping_

_For there is no end for peace_

_An ebony horror risen_

_Burning, burning the land of Skyrim_

_Burning, burning our cattle and sheep_

_Burning, burning our women and children_

_Burning, burning our cities_

_Burning, burning, and now it's just ash_

_Falling gently among the snow_

_It's a good draft, Ataf. I especially love the final line "Falling gently among the snow". However, repetition comes with a price. if you're going to repeat burning, don't state the obvious after it. Instead of "our cities" try something a bit more mysterious, but not confusing. Like I said, it's a good draft, and I cannot wait to see the final product._


	40. Journal 2

**Recovered in an unknown location in Markarth**

_I've struck gold today. Guess this old temple must have some remnants of blessing left in it, ha. Looks like one of the Nine. Female, from the statues. Anyway, they had this old ledger in the back that had a lot of pages left in it, so I've converted it to my personal journal._

_-0-_

_Since this is a new journal, I think I'm going to start off by introducing myself under a new name. If anything other than death and fire has come out from everything that's happened these past few months it's that nobody cares who you were before all this. Criminal, low life, a girl who abandoned her family for a boy who promised her money and ends up killing them with grief. Everybody's been handed a new slate. Some people don't realize it or take the opportunity and end up right back were they were, and others start over._

_Mora. That's is my name now. Mora.  
_

_Mora._

_-0-_

_So let's bring things up to date, since I'm going to have a lot of time and not a lot of stuff to do. A few months ago, somebody burned Riften. Then Windhelm. Then, well, everything. Ebony armor, never talks, never tells anyone why, big, long sword stained with the blood of thousands. Nothing can stop them. Anyone who tries burns to death. People are running for the hills, getting out of Skyrim. But they don't realize that whoever this guy is isn't stupid. They'll know where everyone will go. Doesn't anyone realize that they're walking right into a giant, fiery trap?_

_I think there are only three cities left. Solitude is the only strong, standing one, the one where all the high ups ran off to. They've lasted this long, but I don't think they will forever. Morthal went and cut itself off from everyone. From what I've heard they calls themselves the country of "__Morihaus" and refuse to talk or interact with anyone. Falkreath is still kicking, gorging itself on the income from refugees fleeing Skyrim. I went there myself, on the way here with my group. Horrible. 50 gold for an ale, 60 for a loaf of bread. But they won't last. Too much attention brings you-know-who to the scene in a heartbeat._

_Anyway, I'm a refugee along with some others from Riverwood. We've made our way to Markarth, the fabled city said to withstand dragon fire. Ha. It's all rubbled and warped metal now. I've found this temple way above the rest of the city, hard for normal people to climb but easy for an elf like me to scale. I've locked the doors. I barley remember the names of my group and I don't plan on sticking with them. Groups cause noise, which bring attention, which bring them. Besides, this place has a nice storage of food. The rest of Markarth is a ghost town and I'd rather not wander in a giant graveyard. I think I saw a charred skull in the rubble._

_-0-_

_Diabella. That's who they used to worship here. I know because I've spent so much time here I've discovered every dirty little hiding spot these priests could come up with and I found these old set of robes with "High Priestess of Her Lady Diabella" stitched on them. Speaking of priests, where are they? There are no bodies here, and there doens't seem to be a sign of you-know-who barging in here, so what happened to them?_

_-0-_

___Studying Diabella now, since there's not much else to do here. __"Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love." Lots of mentioning a "Heart of Diabella"._

_-0-_

_Finally went outside today for the first time since I shut the doors. It's quiet. Very, very quiet. No birds. No people. Silence. I think the rest of my old group went into the palace, but I'm not checking. I've never been here, but the books I've read in the temple say their dead are in a room right next to the palace, and I bet Diabella's right breast that the dead don't like it when their resting place has been blown to bits._

_-0-_

_There was this house on a cliff I tried getting into. The temple's food supplies in running low so I've started scrounging for supplies in the rubble. There are no bodies. Just parts. Burnt. But I have no idea where the bodies are. You'd expect more from a city this size. Anyway, this one house up on the side of a cliff is locked tight. Lockpicks don't work, so I'm assuming is magically locked, which means that there's somebody behind the door keeping it that way. Well, three cheers for them. But how long have they been in there? Alone? I'm leaving that alone._

_-0-_

_I wonder if they'll come back, whoever burnt Markarth, and check to make sure people like me aren't around. Obviously they don't want live people in Skyrim, because it's been strictly here, from what I'm told. They've never gone out of the border. Not like they'd ever have any trouble if they did. In my opinion, the Empire doesn't stand a chance. But I think they don't care about the surrounding countries. No, they just want Skyrim cleared. Why, I don't know. Maybe they just have an extreme case of claustrophobia?_

_-0-_

_Bad storm last night. Little food. Tired._

_-0-_

_All alone. So I finally sat down and prayed. For something. Not like it's gonna make much of a difference._

_-0-_

_The door is open._

_I don't know why. But I walked out today and smelt food. Good food. And I'm hungry. The temples and rubble and houses are all empty. There are these weird sounds coming from the palace now, sounds I can hear from here, so I don't go dare go near it. I'm going to the house with a sword in hand. Whoever is up in the sky, whoever is listening, watch me._

_-0-_

_oh my gods the stenh is so bad no i know where all the bodes are now_


	41. Note 13

**Recovered at Bloodlet Throne**

_I see you out there, in the woodline. You're watching me. A glint of ebony in the moonlight. I guess I should feel honored to personally see you; rumors are you aren't seen much from your structure in the Throat. Well, don't expect any souls or service from my body. Sorry to disappoint, but I had a feeling this might happen, so I had the priest at Falkreath ensure you cannot do anything to me after my death._

_One day we will end you. One day we will storm your temple and burn you to a heap of molten metal. And when you die your agonizing death, you will face the gods and the millions of souls you sent to them and know pain for the rest of eternity. I leave this world with that hope. The hope that you will be ended._

_May the gods have no mercy on whatever is left that you call a soul._


	42. Account 2

**Recovered at Whiterun**

_I heard a baby crying in a burning house._

_Two seconds later the roof collapsed._

_I found another one today._

_It was dead in a boat floating out on the lake. The boat was burned._

_So was it._

_I watched a dead toddler pick up a sword and drive it through his mothers chest._

_Then the mother came back and they walked away._

_I watched Dawnstar blow up in a fireball of screaming._

_I watched people run to the border and watched fireballs hit mothers with babies in the back._

_You want a happy ending? Screw you._


	43. Account 3

**Recovered at the Temple of the Divines **

_Where was the Empire? Where was the Empire, where the damn Oblivion was the Empire is all they keep asking. Where was the Empire when Whiterun blew up? Where was the Empire when the refugee camp in Windhelm was consumed by the walking dead? Where was the goddamn Empire when Skyrim went to Oblivion in a handbasket?_

_Let me tell you where we are: getting blown apart._

_First Morthal went and broke themselves off from the Moot, refusing any contact from the outside world and rejecting reinforcements from my troops. My men then had to go risk their asses to walk over there and secure it before UE came and blew it up, leaving a wide open hole for Solitude, and what happened? An army of undead and skeletons. And fire. So much damn fire. A hundred good men dead in two, maybe three minutes. Only ten men came back half alive and Morthal was lost to us in a forest of corpses and skeletons. _

_Then we tried to get to the border, ask for some additional men from the homeland in preparations for UEs eventual arrival here. But UE's set up these...things on the coast and border lines, these contraptions that hurl fireballs at anyone who gets too close. Three hundred men, gone. And to make it worse, the handful of survivors who made it back reported strange crystals scattered around the forests that killed a man upon touch. You think anybody is going to volunteer to make a run after that sort of news? _

_And we had just finished a civil war for Divines' sakes. Do you think, after a bloody civil war in which thousands of wives became widows and we still have the Thalmor on our asses, that anybody wants to go back and save a country their brothers died for that don't even feel grateful for it, the country that isn't even theirs? No. My troops are thin. I have to relocate everybody to Solitude until help from Cyrodiil comes because it's too dangerous trying to escort the High Queen out of Skyrim ourselves. And until then, UE just keeps crawling towards us. We're alone. There are no more Holds to contact. From the last report, Falkreath is the last one left, but they're too far away and I don't even know if they're still there or blown off the map we've been alone so long. You think I wanted to abandon the rest of Skyrim? We're stuck here on this cliff with no way to escape, no way to know if the three couriers we sent actually made it across the border. I had to do what was necessary. If the High Queen dies, then Skyrim is doomed, because she is the beacon of hope for the people. The last connection to their murdered King. We have to keep her safe until help arrives, or we might as well dump poison in the water wells and throw a festival.  
_

_History will look at this time, and perhaps paint the Empire as nothing more than an ignorant army who stood to the side as Skyrim burned. If that may be, then I hope this account will shed whatever light it may be on the truth; the Empire tried. Above all else, we tried. _

_- General Tullis, Commander of the Imperial Legion, Military Governor of Skyrim _


	44. Journal 3

_**Study of Gem Located in Rift: Maximus Holvarddia**_

_**Location: Near the Velothi Mountains, sheltered in a small cave**_

_green fluid under crystal same fluid above, what keeps it in place? pedestal, the crystal floats fine by itself why build such as complex as this? had to erect shield around us, plenty of bodies suggests touching is fatal, draws like moth to fire_

_-0-_

_Had company shoot arrow at crystal, forcefield surrounding it. Need more force. _

_traces of energy passed from crystal to (portal?) green fluid. perhaps fluid acts as gate?_

_-0-_

_The device is obviously designed to be a trap. A simple but powerful Illusion spell locks the gaze of those who stare at the crystal and draws them to it like moths. Once the victim comes in contact with the crystal ie: touching it, which I believe is the source of the Illusion spell rather than affected by it, they die instantly. __"Crystal" is a blunt term, as it glows bright even during daylight hours and does not reflect light from the sun or spells. I believe it is nothing more than a very large Soul Gem infused with an extremely powerful Soul Trap spell. But I doubt this is the cause for instant death, as Soul Trap spells cannot operate until the victim intended is dead, and cannot directly kill a living being. So what kills fast enough for instant death but slow enough for the casting of the spell and the collection of the soul?_

_-0-_

_My sellswords died today. I told them not to look directly at the gem, but I believe they had originally intended to actually sell it once I was finished with my research. Did they not see the pile of bodies surrounding the pedestal? One can hardly feel anything for such idiocy as that._

_Still, they provided an excellent opportunity. Firstly, it is indeed an Illusion spell, as the two burly men held the same slumped posture and blank eyes as those who I myself have tricked with Illusion. Secondly, I have confirmed it is not the Soul Trap spell that kills. In the second between touching the gem and their deaths, I noticed a short bust of sparks jump from the surface of the soul gem to their outstretched fingers. Unseeable to an eye not trained in the ways of magicka, no wonder eyewitness could never see it. It appears the gem has been infused with a Destruction spell, most likely a ward. _

_This means two things: that there is not one, but three extraordinarily powerful spells infused in this gem; the Illusion spell to entrap, the Destruction to kill, and the Soul Trap to ensnare. But what is the purpose of the souls? Rather, why does the person who built this device need them? And what keeps the spells which must require a terribly large amount of magicka to maintain running? I believe it is all connected to the green liquid below and above the gem. Perhaps they are portals? It would make sense: contain the souls within the gem and them send them off to...somewhere. But it is impossible. Firstly, the design of the pedestal holding the gem in place (this is all I can conclude the complexity is meant for) does not meet the requirements for a summoning/gate. Secondly, the liquid is too easy to physically change. The sellswords' hands were able to splash some of the liquid onto the floor when he collapsed, so it would be impossible to maintain a constant connection without risk of disruption. _

_I tried to cast some Alteration spells, but the forcefield around the gem blocked them. I dare not risk my shields to try and collect a sample of the liquid, though I desperately need it for research. With the absence of my sellswords risk of being vandalized or killed had increased, so I must act as if I have little time here. Perhaps, yes. The bodies surrounding the pedestal are not entirely decayed beyond the point of usage.  
_

_-0-_

_Sucess. I have a sample. The body barley shuffled its way over to me; apparently brushing the gem while scooping up a sample does not react well with the dead flesh. Neverless, here it is, resting in a sealed bowl next to me. Tomorrow I commence the experiments. _

_-0-_

_Experiment #1-1_

_Objects Used: (1) Fist-sized rock, (2) leaf of an birch tree, (1) Petty Soul Gem (white) filled with the soul of a fox, (1) Iron fork. Sample contained in small stone bowl aprox 1 pint in size_

_Procedure: Drop each object into sample and record reactions. _

_Reactions:_

_Oak Leaf: no surface reaction, sunk to bottom_

_Fist-Sized Rock: small ripple on contact, sunk to bottom _

_Iron Fork: rested at bottom, aprox six centimeters of handle remained above surface. Ten seconds after contact slight hissing sound and handle sinks to bottom. _

_Soul Gem: upon contact with surface gem is levitated aprox two inches above surface. Surface of gem begins to crack, aprox twenty seconds after contact gem bursts into fragments, white aurora (soul) sinks into liquid.  
_

_Conclusion: It seems the liquid contains acidic properties. All items save the Soul Gem melted upon contact. I transferred the liquid into another bowl after noting slight cracks in its current one and noticed no traces of sunken objects were located at the bottom. The Soul Gem __proves my initial theory that the li_

_-0-_

_Something came out of the device. I have moved to a nearby cave in fear of my safety. I do not know what emerged, as I had immediately scrambled for safety after hearing a low, guttural, almost waterlogged growl coming from the other side of the pedestal. I did not have time to gather my things; I took what was in hand and fled. All I have in my journal, quill and ink. The sample and everything else is still by the pedestal. I will watch from here. I hope that it is nothing but an alarm system and that eventually it will reside and the thing will leave, allowing me to continue with my work. However, if the danger becomes to great, I shall regretfully abandon the notion and flee. _

_-0-_

_Draugr. The corpses that littered the floor shuffle around the device searching for me. I have never been more quiet, and fear that even the scratch of my quill will alert them._

_-0-_

_Since the arrival of the undead, I have lived in a state of mortal fear for my life and burning curiosity. The details of my situation are fascinating and yet terrifying at the same time. __My hypothesis is that the gem is alive and its intelligence is fueled from the souls it collects. The entire device is nothing but an elegant death trap, nothing more. The gem knew I had removed the green liquid, which I've concluded merely serves to levitate it, and so summoned the dead to defend it. I do not know what the thing I heard in the beginning was, but I suspect it was nothing more than a frantic mind. But now that I know the nature and operation of these devices I must go and inform the rest of the continent so that we may be able to destroy them. But the draugr have scattered themselves everywhere and I do not believe even my magicka will be able to fend them all off. Were there really that many corpses when I first arrived?_

_-0-_

_I will not leave this cave alive. The dragur will find me soon, so I have prepared a fire rune on the floor in front of me and an Equilibrium spell on my left hand. I may die, but I will not allow that cursed gem to use my body. _

_I hide this research now in hopes those who come after me find this and gain the knowledge needed to defeat the forces which have gripped Skyrim. My name __Maximus Holvarddia, and may the Divines have mercy on my soul._


	45. Note 14

**Recovered in an unknown location around the Throat of the World**

Locked me up why didn't they kill me? Its all corpses here why do they want a live body? All alone useless?

-0-

Watching?

Toying?

Shuffle past I cower in fear fear fear but they do nothing no food no water but they just ignore why am I here?

Im starting to think maybe they forgot me

-0-

its a big eye

-0-

i think they really did forget me

-0-

but then why am i being fed?

-0-

big eye again in a green thing it doesnt look very happy

-0-

imgoingtodieimgoingtoimgoingtodieimgoingtodiepleas edontkillmepleasedo

-0-

ilookinthewaterandseeaskullsavemegodssaveme

-0-

saveme

killme

kill

kill

eye

eye

eye

eye

itsabigeye

-0-

wasitallabouttheye?

-0-

didntforget


	46. Account 4

**Recovered at the Falkreath Recovery Camp**

_They killed Hama while I ran to the border. A baby. Dead._

_I dropped her. I didn't mean to. I didn't. You think any mother drops a baby on purpose? Especially when they run for their lives? But I saw the border in the distance and remembered they didn't like to go past it. I was rash. They would have followed me anyway. But I ran. Hama bawling in my arms and I ran like I couldn't anymore. The pain in my legs, the lungs...It all hurt, and Hama was so heavy, and I, well, I..._

_Terrible. I didn't even know. My arms just gave. I've been running for miles, you know, carrying her the whole way, and she weighed so much at the time. Just...gone. She fell, and I didn't hear or see, I just ran and I only looked back when I heard her tiny little wail, that helpless little..._

_...and I watched them trample her. Stepping on her...like she was the grass I ran across. A little baby with iron boots smashing on her. I almost died watching them, and who knows how many..._

_...anyway, I couldn't live with that. But I couldn't-wouldn't die either. It wouldn't be right for Hama. So I did this, you know. Those damn things are what lost her. I...I don't regret it. It hurt, yes, but nothing a potion can't fix. Sometimes I like to tell myself I took the weight of what I've done off, like removing them removed what I've done. I didn't...they didn't just kill Hama. They did things, to. Afterwards. To survive. You had to do things, you know, back then when the world was chaos and everybody was dying and coming back to life. Things people would curdle at. I like to tell myself doing...this justifies me, forgives me. But I know it doesn't. You like to think that hurting yourself, that keeping yourself away, that making yourself miserable can justify all the horrible things you did in the past, but it doesn't. I don't feel anything less than what I felt when I watched them take her corpse back to that...damned mountain. And I swear by the Divines, one day I will go back there. I'll go back to that mountain, and I will take my daughter's body and I will bury her. Even without my arms, I will bury her. _


	47. Note 15

**Recovered at Heimskr's House**

_Children of Talos, we must not allow our faith in the Great and Mighty Father to falter in these dark and bloody times where our Brethren fall and our Children cry with the sins of their fathers! It is these times in which Those of Faith, of Honor, of Courage who follow the teachings of Skyrim and Her Father The Great Talos and rise above the mud and blood of the unworthy who have suffered the curses of their unfaithfulness and beg for mercy when they have shown none! Rise, fellow Brother and Sister, rise as We the Faithful join our Father Talos in the glory of the heavens where We will sing His praises forever and ever! Let Us be the shining Beacon that represents the Glory of Talos! Let Us rise to His height with the Gods, let us Rise! Rise! Rise!_


	48. Note 16

**Recovered at a Shrine of Talos**

_My dearest husband,_

_I remember once you told me of a dream you had, a dream of Skyrim and her people. I remember you told me how you dreamed of our children, laughing in the sunlight and glory of our land, of us watching them and our people grow and prosper under our just and kind rule guided by the Divines. It was a good dream, you told me, and I shared that feeling. I still do, my dear Torygg, and I always will. But you in Sovngarde must know of the perils our people face in these dark times. Our land is tormented by a demon, a monster who carelessly slaughters with fire and corpses, raising the bodies of the killed and forming their own undead body. We cannot stand against them. We have sacrificed so much, but they cannot be stopped, not now. In the future, perhaps, but for now Skyrim, our dream, our land is theirs. So we flee. Tullius is escorting those of us who remain in the palace to the border, and there he says we can assess the situation with the rest of the Empire. _

_Isn't it ironic, husband, how we won a war, only to walk right into another? Perhaps we deserved it. Perhaps the horrors of what we've done to keep the Empire whole have come back to reap the fruits of our labor. I look out the window over the land and I feel emptiness, like a grand festival has ended, the deer and the birds silent, the wind hushed. Tullius assures me the Empire will fight back and reclaim Skyrim, but I am not as sure as I was when he assured me Ulfric would meet the blade of the Empire and fall. The Thalmor are the shadow in the corner of our eye, always there and yet never showing all of there to see. I fear that as we try to defeat this monster, the other will sink their claws into our backs._

_I will always love you, my dearest, and I always dream of meeting again in the halls of Sovngarde. I know that day will come, and I do not fear it, but for the time being I beg that you and those who sit among you in those sacred halls look down at us in pity, and send us any aid you can as we trek to the border._

_Love always,_

_Elisif_


	49. Note 17

**Recovered at Azura's Shrine**

_How dare they! How dare they defile my Mistress! How dare they come here with their rotting flesh and their monstrous equipment and their disgusting rituals! Day and night they defile and filth Her shrine, day and night I try relentlessly to silence their horrors against Her. But they are too strong. How dare they! Why do they not destroy the shrine like they have done to all the others? What has Azura done to deserve such horror on Her holy ground?_

_I have served you faithfully, my Mistress. I stood by you even through those nights you did not speak to me. I defended you against the fiends of the mountains. I cursed the horrible creature that defiled your Star and spirited away into the winds. And now, I will stop these corpses with my life, my magicka, and with your Shrine. _

_Please forgive me, my Mistress, for the terrible thing I must do with your figure. _


	50. Journal 4

**Recovered at an unknown location somewhere near the Throat of the World**

_-dric power can break the cage I have fashioned, so long as the souls are constant and plenty. And yet he still clings to my stolen birthright through all of it. The Miaden continues to assure me that, in time, the pain will break him, but I doubt this. I know the lengths of his patience, how long he has waited, how long he will wait. But he will know the lengths of mine. I do not hold the hesitance to take the soul of Nirn and that beyond it to pry my powers from his grasp and hurtle him to the voids beyond Oblivion. _

_Mentioning souls, this land is becoming sparse of them. I did not expect this for another year at most. I hoped the few encampments I've allowed to flourish would supply until I was prepared to expand, but it seems plans will have to be slightly pushed. Although I do not plan much from the surrounding countries, it never harms to be prepared, so I will harvest whatever is left here and begin invasion plans with the head generals. _

_The head of Azura sits in my chambers now, and every glance brings relish and satisfaction. The pathetic fortune teller must be writhing in her Plane, plotting my demise no doubt after my retaliation. But her sights are blind in my domain. I have him, and so long as he remains close to me, then no divine being can peer into my future. So she may scream my name in Oblivion, she may send her legions to me, she may twist the universe against my favor, but I have planned for this. Corpses stand to defend my chambers. Magics protect me from manipulation. And he in his cage blocks any divine spies.  
_

_The world will soon know of me. No doubt news of my conquest here has reached the ear of many beyond the borders. But I have left few survivors. They do not know of the full extent what I have done and what I can do. I will take the Imperial City, I will stand on the White-Gold Tower and look to the horizon and the lands beyond it. And perhaps, if I feel the need, I may remove this helmet that so many have known me for. I may let the world see my face, but I doubt they would recognize it. The pale skin. The green eyes with specks of black in the whites. The bloody red hair._

_No, I doubt they would recognize me at all. _

* * *

**Fin**


	51. Final Word

**If you would like to see some more content related to_ The Dragonborn Tragedy_ and have a choice on what it is, then check out the poll on my account. **

**This has been a fun ride, guys, a nice project I've been having fun tinkering with ever since I walked into Whiterun so many years ago with a morbid little thought. I want to thank all of you for the support, and all of you who, many years after this message, will come to enjoy this. **

**If any of you think you've got the whole story down, then feel free to PM me what you think happened. Who knows, I might be a little charitable with my facts.**

**Thank you all.**

**LA**


End file.
